ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallon
Fallon is an accomplished, female wrestler that is currently in retirement enjoying life as a single mother. Her accomplishments in the ring have become one of the many factors that contribute to tearing down the walls between women's wrestling and the men's division. She has been a featured superstar in Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XWF), World Wrestling Allstars (WWA), Deathmatch Xtreme (DMX), Xtreme Hadcore Federation (XHF), and Honorable Wrestling Alliance (HWA) events, oftentimes as a main-eventer. Her greatest accomplishment to date is becoming the first woman to obtain the Xtreme Championship inside the DMX. Prior to Wrestling Fallon started her career off as a dancer doing odd-jobs to make money. Sadly, the jobs didn’t come quick enough and she was usually found unemployed for long periods of time. During one of these times, Fallon decided to visit a local bar and partake in some binge drinking. While intoxicated, she was hit on by a man who was reportedly 6’2” tall and 200 pounds or more. His actions and comments towards her eventually caused her to become belligerent and Fallon executed some of her famous moves on him, taking him down in no time flat. As her luck would have it, a talent scout for the XWF had been frequenting the bar and happened to be there that night. He set up a few meetings with Fallon and in no time she was signed as an official part of the XWF roster. Xtreme Wrestling Federation Era (XWF) While in the Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XWF), Fallon received many honors. She first competed in the women’s division, a fluctuating roster where women came and passed too quickly to have any solid competitors. Whilst competing, Fallon won her first taste of gold as the XWF Women's Champion. Fallon dominated the division until she decided to relinquish the title and take on some higher endeavors. She quickly entered the hardcore circuit to compete with men and won herself the XWF Hardcore Championship and become the first woman to do so. She competed among the men in the hardcore ranks and had her share of wins and losses and managed to earn the Hardcore Championship twice. By the time the company closed, she was in the middle of her second reign as the Hardcore Champion and was forced to give up the honor and look for new work. World Wrestling Allstars Era (WWA) Her next job offer came from the World Wrestling Allstars (WWA) where she debuted as a female competitor amongst the male ranks despite the federation having a small division set aside for the women competitors. She was quickly met with adversity from many of the competitors for breaking their ranks. One superstar in particular, Thugzy, a street-wise chauvinist, took it upon himself to end Fallon’s career before she could begin it in the WWA. Over the course of a few months, Fallon competed and worked her way up through the ranks until she was able to defeat Thugzy and take his WWA United States Championship from him to become the only woman in the WWA’s history to do so. In the wake of her win, Fallon earned the respect she needed from the company and even Thugzy himself decided to join forces with her. The both of them went on a quick stint to win the WWA Tag Team Championship belts, where again Fallon was the only woman ever to rise to that level. Their joint title reign was cut short when the company folded. Fallon, again, left a fed with an undefeated championship. DeathMatch Xtreme Era (DMX) After the WWA folded, Fallon met with Melony Farmicola, a renowned Martial Artist gone business woman, and decided to sign her on to be her manager. Melony worked hard and earned Fallon a spot at DeathMatch Xtreme (DMX). The DMX, at that time, was known for its high-profile matches and deadly stakes that were sometimes put into play. This was where Fallon earned most of her recognition as a wrestler. She debuted into the federation, which had a small amount of women, and began to blaze a place for herself. She made a successful debut as she had done in the past by taking out the federation's then Supreme Continental Champion on her debut fight. This victory attracted the eye of Krazee Killa, an insane clown who didn’t like Fallon’s drive and intensity interfering with the men’s division. The two began a long-running feud, taking each other on back and forth, winning and losing bouts to each other. It ended with Fallon having a strong advantage over him in wins and losses and Krazee dropping the whole feud to allow Fallon to take on more trying endeavors. She entered into a tournament and became the Supreme Continental Champion, becoming the first woman, again, to accomplish such high achievement. Her continuance of men’s title reigns would eventually lead her into the fed's annual elimination rumble where she was again acknowledged as the first woman to participate in the event. During the fight, the wrestlers would all be entered into the ring simultaneously and fight until only two were left inside the ring. The runner-up winner would receive half of the DMX Tag Team Championships and the winner would receive an Xtreme Championship title shot and the other half of the DMX Tag Team belts. Fallon fought her way to the end and became runner-up to Rayne Young. Fallon and Rayne worked very cohesively and Fallon even supported him in his attempt at the world title shot, although it ended in failure. Over the weeks following her win and becoming one half of the DMX Tag Champions, Fallon began a crusade to become the first woman to hold the Xtreme Championship, the DMX’s equivalent to a world title. She eventually earned herself the number one contender’s position and was set to face off against The Executioner, a masked wrestler who had recently taken the world title in his debut fight. He was a highly acclaimed wrestler and the bout received a lot of attention as the heat rose between Fallon and The Executioner. When the event finally came, it shocked many people to see Fallon defeat the Executioner in a long, grueling battle between the two. It was later exposed that the Executioner had actually been a DMX Hall of Famer named Ace who had been on the DMX’s longest winning streak until Fallon finally defeated him to gain Xtreme Championship gold. However, in doing so, Fallon had to give up her Supreme Continental belt in order to abide by the “One Single’s Belt” rule established by the company owner. After her winning the Xtreme Championship, her tag team partner, Rayne Young, quit the company after an injury that he received. This left Fallon to either fend for the title belts alone or find a new partner to join her in her reign. She had recently met a young man named Suicidal Youth who had taken a liking to her. Fallon hinted at possible reciprocation when she had decided to allow him the honor of owning the title belts with her. In their first title defense, however, Suicidal Youth cost them the victory and Fallon lost her tag team title belts and all affiliation with her ex-partner, severing the relationship totally. Later, Fallon received another blow when she was cheated out of her Xtreme Championship belt by the owner of the company’s new faction, The Army of Decadence. They attacked her while she competed against another wrestler and she lost the title belt, ending her one month reign as the Xtreme Champion. Following her losses, Fallon was entered in the King of Xtreme tournament and again broke boundaries by becoming the first woman to do so. She competed to the semi-finals and failed to advance any further. During these losses, Fallon grew more and more depressed and tried to find solace in the love of her co-worker, Tripp Whipwreck. Things had seemed fine for a long time until on one faithful night, Fallon decided to go binge drinking and became so drunk and irate that she beat Tripp up in their home, stabbed her manager Melony at her apartment in the hand with a letter opener, crashed her Harley Davidson into a street pole and was raped by DMX employee Cardshark. This new low drove Fallon from the federation on a substance abuse recovery trip which she returned from after a season ready to compete again. Upon her return, she was met with a few new faces: Dan the Man and Power. Both men took a liking to her, but Fallon was still very much in love with Tripp as many thought. She disproved critics' assumptions of her relationship with Tripp by joining Dan the Man’s faction, The Cabinet, and became Power’s love interest. This whole partnership lasted a total of three weeks before Fallon took Power to a hotel room and tied him up in a very precarious way. He was left in a hotel room with a dildo strapped to his forehead and bloody cuts all around his body. Later, Fallon proudly displayed her handy work for Dan the Man on the night of the attack. To Dan’s dismay, a brood of men came out from the backstage area and jumped him. They claimed to be the (new) Army of Decadence and claimed Fallon was associated with them now. The group included DMX owner, Prez Reaper, Joshua Love, Tripp Whipwreck, and Nick Cross. The act of treason was a message of hope to her fans, that Fallon still had it in her to compete. Shortly after her second run in the DMX, Fallon became pregnant with Tripp Whipwreck’s child and went on maternity leave to give birth. While on leave, Fallon had a dispute over her contract and sadly didn't return to the DMX afterwards. Xtreme Hardcore Federation Era (XHF) After the DMX fiasco, fans thought they had seen the last of Fallon. They were happily proven wrong when she appeared in the Xtreme Hardcore Federation (XHF) to a very surprised roster. She struck fear into the hearts of her opponents and left them fearful of what may happen with her debut. Her first target was Snake, an arrogant man who had put out an open challenge for his championship. When Fallon accepted his challenge, he argued that women were incapable of wrestling. Fallon proved him wrong in their match by winning the XHF European Championship, but the management of the company disagreed with the outcome. Over a short amount of time, Fallon was stripped from the belt on the grounds that newcomers couldn’t receive title shots in their debut. Many fans speculated on the internet that this had been an act of sexism and that the federation just did not want to see a woman dominate their ranks. After the disagreement, Fallon left the federation and made her stint in the XHF the shortest in her entire career. Honorable Wrestling Alliance (HWA) Fallon made a brief, guest appearance in the HWA to attack and feud with mid-carder, Insomniac. After a quick win, she departed and fled into retirement. Post Wrestling Career / Personal Life Fallon has been seen briefly at different award benefits from her old federations, as well as charity benefits where she helps to raise money. In recent interviews, she says she has completely dedicated her life to her son, Dietrich. She currently resides anonymously under her real name and is raising her son happily. In the most recent press piece about her she was quoted saying, "I no longer have an interest in wrestling. I only want to provide for my son and hope to eventually find a man he and I can spend our lives with." Accomplishments Xtreme Wrestling Federation XWF Women’s Championship XWF Hardcore Championship*† (Twice) World Wrestling Allstars Tag Team Championship* (with Thugzy) United States Championship*† DeathMatch Xtreme Supreme Continental Championship* Tag Team Championship (with Rayne Young) Tag Team Championship (with Suicidal Youth) Xtreme Championship*† Participant in the King Of Xtreme Tournament* Xtreme Hardcore Federation European Championship †Denotes that she is the only woman to ever accomplish this in the fed's history. *Denotes that she was the first woman to accomplish this in the fed's history.